Gir and DERPY HOOVES!
by HeartOfGold15
Summary: Gir gets rejected by Gaz, again. But when he meets Derpy Hooves, he feels happy again! Could they have a relationship? Maybe... :3 Crossover between IZ and MLP:FIM Warning: I was really bored when I wrote this. Low quality and very, um, I think they call it crack fic. Yeah, it's a crack fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Gir! Where are Test Subjects #31 and #32?" Gir stuck out his tongue. "Idk." he replied cheerfully. Zim stood by a chair buzzing with electricity. "Go find them!" the alien shouted. Gir walked off to the Test Subject cells. "I wonder where they be..." Gir wondered. He saw Test Subjects #110 and #111. "Come on you guys! Zim wants you."

The stupid kids slobbered all over the floor. "I'll give you biscuits!" Gir shouted. They looked at each other, then followed him back to Zim. "Gir! Those are the wrong ones!" He scolded. Gir shrugged. "They still humansss..." he said. His eyes filled with tears and he looked down at the ground. "You... you aren't mad, are you?" he asked. Zim growled. "Fine, go play while I electrocute these filthy humans." Zim said.

Gir smiled, sticking his tongue out. "Yay!" he threw his paws in the air and ran out. "Gir is so stupid sometimes." Zim commented. Meanwhile, Gir went to Dib's house. "Hey Dib, is Gaz here?" Gir asked. "Yeah, she's in her room." Dib answered. Gir went in to Gaz's room. "Heyy pretty girl." he greeted in his goofy way.

Gaz didn't even look up from her Gameslave. "Go away. I'm gaming." she spoke. Gir hopped on her bed. "Will you go out with me?" he asked shyly. Gaz actually looked at him. He blushed. "You're so pretty." Gir complimented. Gaz went back to her game. "No." He tried to ask again, and she shoved him off her bed. Gaz exploded with anger.

"No! You've been here everyday this week, Gir. You're just a stupid robot in a dog costume! Don't pretend you have feelings!" the emo girl screamed. Gir started to cry. He ran out of Dib's house as it started to rain. _Why doesn't she like me? _Gir thought. Then Gir noticed something – something he had never thought about before.

_Zim doesn't like me either! Or Dib! Tak and Mimi didn't like me! So... what if it's me? What if no one likes me? _Gir stood out in the rain, all alone and soaked. He heard a voice behind him. "Hi there!" When he turned around, he saw a girl. She was a human, with long blonde hair and yellow crisscrossed eyes. The girl was wearing blue jean shorts with bubbles stitched into a pocket and a grey hoodie. "Hi there! Do you like biscuits?" Gir asked.

The girl smiled. "I love biscuits! They're like muffins, but muffins are better. Do you like muffins?" She responded. Gir stuck his tongue out. "I never tried muffins before." The girl looked shocked. "Muffins are the best! We should go get some! But wait, what's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Gir." Gir said.

"I'm Derpy. Nice to meet you."

Derpy and Gir walked to the taco place and got some muffins free since they're both awesome. Derpy looked at Gir. "So, what's your life been like?" She asked. "Well, my master hates me and the girl I like hates me. I think everyone hates me." he answered sadly. The girl got a sad look in her eyes. "I know what you mean."

Gir ate another muffin, then smiled. "You do?" Derpy nodded. "Totally. I was in this show once, but they kicked me out... My eyes are naturally crossed most of the time. People thought it'd be wrong to have me messing up the show. Now everyone hates me. They replaced me because I'm not good enough." She sighed. "I just don't know what went wrong."

Gir laughed. "You know what could make it better?"

Derpy listened. "What?"

"Biscuits."


	2. Chapter 2

Gir and Derpy Hooves were eating muffins and biscuits.

"We should do this again sometime!" Derpy suggested.

Gir nodded. "If my master's okay with it. I'm not sure if he will be, since he... he.." Gir whispered the last part. "Hates me."

Derpy heard what he whispered. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Why would he keep you around if he didn't like you? Like when I got kicked off the show. I had a lot of fans who tried to make them take me back and they don't hate me. Maybe Zim doesn't know what went wrong. Give him another chance." Derpy flashed him a smile.

Gir tilted his head to the side, considering it. "I guess so..." He thought about how angry Zim was earlier. _Maybe he needz hugz and biscuitz? _"I'll be right back!" Gir said suddenly.

Gir walked up to the counter of the store where Derpy and he got their food. "Um can I get a packet of biscuits please?" He asked.

The counter lady smiled at him. "Aww, what a cute little doggy, of course!" She gave him biscuits and Gir went back outside.

"Hey Derpy?" He called. But Derpy had dissapeared. "I wonder where she went." Gir shrugged and instead of looking for her walked home. _I wish I could have told her how today was soooo tacos!_ He blushed just thinking about her.

"Hey Zim! I brought something home!" Gir shouted as he opened the door. He was surprised to see Gaz in the living room. Zim and her were...

KISSING?


	3. Chapter 3

Gir could not believe his eyes.

He had just walked in the house with biscuits that he was going to give to his master. And here, his master was kissing the girl that Gir had been in love with for... weeks? Months?

Zim looked over at him, blush all over his face.

"Um, hello, Gir, I was just, um, researching..."

"I know what kind of researching that is, Zim. Well guess what? I'm leaving!" Gir shouted, voice full of pain. He ran out of the door again, taking the still-warm biscuits with him. _Where will I go? What will I do without a master?_

Then Gir realized...

He was free.

He didn't have to do what Zim wanted anymore. He could find a new master, a better one! Gir squealed and ate a biscuit. He was now motivated. Gir began to think of who he could find to be his master. _What about miss Derpy? She'd be an awesome master!_

"But how will I find her?" he wondered. Suddenly he remembered: Last week Zim gave him a map-like device. Since Gir was a robot, he could use the device to find where Derpy lived. Gir though very hard.

_Where is Derpy Hooves right now? _His mind responded to him. Suddenly, his feet started moving towards an apartment building. His arm rang the doorbell of one of the apartments. A young lady with blonde hair and yellow eyes came out.

"Gir! Hey there!" she shouted. "Come on in." Derpy added. He stepped inside, looking sadly at the ground, a tear in his eye.

"What's wrong?" Derpy asked, bending down to his level.

"There was a girl I liked named Gaz. She was kissing my master when I got home." he replied emotionlessly.

Derpy held a hand to her mouth, which was open with shock.

"I'm sorry. That must be so, so awful.." she began saying. She picked the tiny green dog up and hugged him. "It'll be alright. I bet she just didn't know how awesome you are."

Gir looked up at her. "Hey Derpy?"

She responded, "Yes?"

"I abandoned Zim since he don't like me any more. Do you want to be my new master?" Gir asked.

Derpy bit her lip in surprise. "Gir, I think... You can live with me, if you like, but I don't like the idea of being your 'master'. We're friends, and friends are equals."

Gir didn't know how to feel at first. _She doesn't want to be my master? But wait, we're friends, so... Yay!_

"Does that sound good to you?" Derpy asked again.

"Yes, it does! I have some biscuits, would you like some?" Gir inquired happily.

Derpy Hooves set him down. "It sounds amazing."

Gir got out the biscuits and gave on to Derpy, eating one himself. "Derpy, you're so nice," He chirped.

She blushed. "Well, you're nice, too, you know. And cute."  
This time his face went red. "I'm glad Zim's not my master anymore. And look! Mini Moose came with me!"

A tiny, flying moose floated in the air.

"Hello there, Mini Moose. You're really tiny, huh!?"

The moose silently responded, in a way only Gir and Derpy understood.

Derpy reached down to grab a biscuit.

"Here you go, Mini Moose. Eat up!" She cheered. The moose took the food into his mouth.

"We're like a weird kind of family now, huh, Gir?"

Gir nodded. "Yeah."


End file.
